


Stardust

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, BAMF Peter Quill, Celestial Peter, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Peter Quill, M/M, Peter Quill Feels, Pre- Infinity War, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, this is some random and short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: When Tony met Peter is was an accident mostly. He happened to be in Miami in one of his houses when Peter crash landed a few miles away, having miscalculated his landing a little and Tony saw the flash of brightness through the sky and gone to investigate.He hadn’t been impressed to find aliens but they had all insisted that they were there to help, to warn humans of some kind of impending doom and, to Tony’s intense surprise, one of them had an unmistakable American accent.





	Stardust

When Tony met Peter is was an accident mostly. He happened to be in Miami in one of his houses when Peter crash landed a few miles away, having miscalculated his landing a little and Tony saw the flash of brightness through the sky and gone to investigate. He hadn’t been impressed to find aliens but they had all insisted that they were there to help, to warn humans of some kind of impending doom and, to Tony’s intense surprise, one of them had an unmistakable American accent. Peter said he had technically lost the accent years ago but he faked it because it was one of the only connections he had left to his old life, that and his music. Alien music just wasn’t the same, he said, and after listening to Gamora’s shrieks and whale noises tony understood that.

So when he finally sorted things out he brought them to one of the Avengers compounds in the area. Technically he gifted them to a team he was no longer a part of but he built the security systems, if they thought he’d keep himself out they were wrong. Plus they needed to know about the aliens anyways so he figured this killed two birds with one stone. They’d know he was here and he didn’t even have to call them, and they’d come to investigate so Tony didn’t have to explain that either. While the alien team noticed the tension it was Nebula who said something about it to him once he was away from the others. She asked why he was so tense and he gave her a short answer about having a falling out with the people they needed to talk to. Nebula wasn’t an idiot though, she knew there was more to it than that and when pressed Tony had admitted that he had no desire to talk to people who thought he was an arrogant ass who cared only about himself.

Nebula had, oddly enough, related to Tony’s sentiment of not feeling good enough and feeling undermined by those around him. Since then she’s been bizarrely protective of him. Kraglin said it was because she saw herself in him and probably wanted to protect him in a way she wasn’t protected herself. It was sweet and also sad that she felt the need but he had to admit her snarling at anyone who so much as looked at him funny was kind of amusing. This had included Peter, who had taken an interest when Tony asked Rocket about the Milano only to have Peter jump in with an explanation.

He was very attached to his ship and Tony was kind of surprised to find that he trusted Rocket with it considering the two had a pretty rocky relationship from what he could tell. Rocket, according to Peter, was something of a technical genius though so he supposed it made sense. Both of them had been pleased when Tony took an immediate interest in their technology but Peter’s interest quickly developed further, something Nebula, Rocket, and Mantis all agreed on. Tony trusted Mantis the most because she was an empath, something he had the misfortune of finding out when she touched him and started crying pretty much immediately and talking about how he was in so much pain. He’s avoided contact with her ever since to spare the poor woman. Was she a woman? He didn’t know how aliens categorized themselves and they seemed content with human labels so he didn’t question it.

They had all been there for nearly a month when Peter asked about human relationships, citing that aliens worked a little differently, and Tony pretty much confirmed what he remembered about humans. He had forgotten, though, that when Peter left same sex pairings were pretty highly frowned upon so when Peter asked about that Tony shrugged and said there were huge equality pushes and achievements and about a half dozen new sexuality labels. Most, he admitted, he didn’t really understand but that was probably due to his age and lack of research. When he asked about aliens he learned that sex was pretty much a non issue and only a few species tended to act possessive like humans over the subject, all of which Peter seemed to have had some kind of run in with. Tony had to wonder what kind of laws aliens had if Peter kept getting near _murdered_ by jealous women given that that wouldn’t go over so well here.

Drax, one of Peter’s companions who happened to belong to a species that was far freer with their sex lives and found humans to be absolute prudes, thought some encounter of Peter’s with something called an ‘A’askavariian’ was hilarious. Peter just looked embarrassed and Gamora looked disgusted. Their talk had somehow led to Drax asking all kinds of questions about human mating habits, which had freaked Peter out but Drax only used his reaction as evidence to show that humans were weird and he had no idea how they procreated when they were so shy. Tony told him that plenty of humans were open about it; they just tended to get flak for mentioning it in the wrong situations, if they were women, or in some cases celebrity status like he had. Drax maintained that humans were prudes and Tony figured he couldn’t fault the logic even if he was just as uncomfortable as Peter but better at hiding it. Mantis looked confused the whole time.

They had ended off their discussion with Peter rescuing Tony from an insistent Drax and walking him off to his room with an apology for Drax’s pushiness. His species, Peter explained, was pretty boisterous. Tony hadn’t minded though because alien cultures were almost as interesting to him as alien technology. Whole new societies functioning in ways earth was likely to have never seen, that was interesting even if it took the form of a discussion about Drax’s conception. And then, because the night hadn’t been weird enough, Peter had asked Tony out in what had to be normal way in space but was not at all normal on earth. He agreed nonetheless.

*

Terra was totally different from what Peter remembered and he couldn’t tell if he liked that or hated it. What Peter _did_ like, however, was Tony Stark. All of them seemed to like him actually; even Nebula and she pretty much hated everyone except Kraglin. Nebula was weirdly protective of him, especially around his old team, Gamora was excited that he had an interest in combat and was happy to teach him even if she was terrible at realizing human limits, and Drax was happy to find that he put up with his invasive questioning. Rocket liked that Tony treated him like an equal and listened to his explanations of technology, Mantis seemed to stick around him because he had the patience to explain things to her, and Kraglin was enthused with Terran foods and Tony found it amusing so he regularly got new things for Kraglin to try. Groot was pleased to find Terra also had video games and Tony had cool systems they’d never seen before. So it was a little weird when Tony’s old team would show up and tensions would kick into high gear.

For a long time Peter didn’t see why they seemed to dislike Tony so much but then Steve makes a comment one day about aliens or something, he couldn’t remember, but Tony rolls his eyes and essentially lets out an ‘I told you so’ rant. Of all the people he could have exchanged a glance with its Rocket he finds first and he looks just as confused. It isn’t what Tony said really, it was how Tony said it. From there it takes about fifteen minutes for things to descend into chaos with all the Avengers jumping on Tony and him snapping right back. Most of the argument was stuff Peter didn’t understand given that he thought the Civil War was way before he left but maybe he got his Terran history mixed up or something. Either way it’s Nebula who calls things to order by punching a table and cracking it in two.

“We have no time for your petty squabbles,” she tells them, “so stop arguing and come up with a strategy to defeat Thanos.” Her gaze seems to purposefully skip over Tony when she says this and Rocket and Peter exchange another look.

“Well,” he says when they finally get out of there, “Terra is fucked so we should just leave them to die.”

“Rocket!” Peter says, offended at the suggestion.

“Peter, they’re all bickering about stupid shit. I get laws are important if you feel like following them- which I don’t because screw that- but this really isn’t the time to argue about them. So we should just leave them all here to die,” he says like this is a viable solution.

“We aren’t leaving them to _die_ , Rocket!” Peter tells him, a note of finality in his voice.

“Fine, we can take Tony but only because we all like him and he wasn’t an idiot until the rest of his team showed up but I say screw the rest and lets steal all their cool stuff. Besides, what the hell has earth ever done for you? You can’t use the ‘I’m one of the idiots who lives in it’ excuse this time because this isn’t your home,” he points out.

Rocket, he guesses, isn’t exactly wrong there. Why did he want to save Terra really? Sure there were people on it but they had protection of some kind, he’s seen the videos of what these enhanced people could do. They were capable of fighting Thanos even if they were pretty likely to lose to him. “Look, I get that this was your home at one time but everything you loved here is gone,” Rocket says but his voice is gentle. “These people have more interest in arguing than saving themselves and we can deal with Thanos later, when he’s less expecting it so he doesn’t have the infinity stones. We can drop them off at the Nova Core or sell them for a crap ton of units- I prefer the latter- and then we can vacation for the rest of our lives. What do you say? We get lover boy and go?”

“Why do you even care about Tony anyways?” Peter asks given that he was easily one of the people Rocket has classed as an idiot by now.

“Mostly because I don’t want to hear you whine,” Rocket says and Peter laughs because yeah, that was pretty Rocket. “We’re telling him to cut this arguing about laws shit out though, aliens don’t care about laws. Lets go prove it by stealing that one guy’s metal arm,” he says excitedly, laughing.

Peter rolls his eyes but they do plan a heist for Bucky Barnes’ arm and they almost succeed too.

*

Tony has no idea what planet he’s looking at but it’s red and kind of reminds him of the Eye of Sauron. It isn’t the first unfamiliar planet he’s looked at in the last three weeks but it is the one that freaks him out the least if for no other reason than he was more used to being out here now. It hadn’t been an easy adjustment but Rocket laughing his ass off when he found out Tony blew up a Chitauri had helped more than he cared to admit. Apparently no one liked the Chitauri.

“That one is mostly volcanoes, obviously. I’ve been to a few parties there, its hot,” Peter says like that wouldn’t be obvious.

“Didn’t you say you were half human? Terran?” Tony adds when he remembers that no one in space called earth by its damn name, they just made some shit up.

“Yeah but I’m also half celestial and they were here… well no one knows how long they’ve been here or even where they’re from. They predate every living thing currently categorized by Nova databases, including the Asgardians you’ve already run into. The only one they have on file now is me and I’m useless after Ego died,” he says, shrugging.

Tony frowns, “Ego?” What kind of name was _that_?

“It’s what he called himself and trust me the name was apt. He was my biological father but when he died so did my power.” He looks vaguely sad about it, like Rhodey did when he accepted the loss of the use of his legs. He was upset, but he had accepted his fate.

“You sure about that?” Tony asks. “How do you know you’re power is gone?”

“He told me it would die when he did, when we killed the light of his planet. Which, FYI, was powered by all of my dead siblings I never knew I had.” That last bit comes out bitter and Tony can’t say he blames him there, that sounded… awful. And he thought Howard was a shitty father.

“You cant possibly think his word is anything to go on, it makes no sense to assume his light being killed would somehow take your power. His dying can’t change you molecular structure,” Tony says logically.

“I don’t exactly have celestial abilities anymore. Matter manipulation,” he says, anticipating Tony’s question before it came.

“Well you sure as hell aren’t a normal human. We already know you can breathe on planets I can’t and that hasn’t changed. How often did you use these abilities of yours before Ego died?” he asks.

Peter shrugs, “didn’t know I had them so once, on Ego’s planet.”

Tony has to laugh, shaking his head. “Peter, you took the word of a man who apparently killed children and was presumably desperate for you to not kill his planet light, whatever that is, at face value? Come on, you’re smarter than that.”

Judging from the look on Peter’s face he’s never considered this possibility before and his eyes widen in surprise. “I… never thought of that,” he says and he takes off, presumably to find Gamora.

*

Try as Peter might he has no power even if it still appeared that he wasn’t human like Tony said. Tony curls up next to him in bed and sighs, “You only ever used the power once before, you didn’t even know it was there when Ego showed it to you. It makes sense that you can’t feel it now, you probably don’t even know what to look for.”

He looks over at Tony, finding him looking back with those warm, brown eyes of his examining Peter’s features. Sometimes, thanks to his time spent with aliens, he forgot how humans worked. Plenty of species, like Xandarians, looked human but you could tell they weren’t. And humanoid species really only had some similar body structure and that’s it. Humans were pretty unique, at least to Peter or maybe it was nostalgia. Either way Tony just might be the most beautiful person he’s ever seen and he’s seen Gamora. Naked once too, she almost stabbed him but he hardly knew she was changing and she never knocked on _his_ door.

Tony smiles and leans down, kissing him gently. Peter rests his hand on Tony’s hip, gently gripping his hipbone and noting just how soft he was. Another human thing, he knows, because no other species had skin as thin as humans did nor were they as breakable. Even he wasn’t that breakable despite his half human genetics. Tony was so soft, so fragile and somehow he was one of the strongest people Peter knew. He presses deeper into the kiss, drawing Tony closer and he goes easily enough, sliding his hand up Peter’s side. The warmth from his hand seeps into Peter’s skin and he smiles into the kiss, pulling Tony closer to him.

He feels Tony’s muscles tense and flex as he shifts his position, swinging one leg over Peter’s hips. The hand that had been making it’s way up Peter’s side slides up the arm he had sprawled over his head and Tony pins his wrist there. It’s a surprisingly attractive action even if Peter’s hand was already in that position. Tony’s grip on Peter’s wrist tightens and Peter gasps as the action triggers… something. But he can see Tony, all of him, every piece of matter that creates him. He can feel the muscles in Tony’s body, the blood in his veins, the way his brain seemed to be firing off bodily signals at a mile a minute, _everything_.

Tony pulls away and Peter hears him call his name. “What are you seeing?” he asks after another moment and Peter laughs, getting that same giddy, euphoric feeling he got the first time Ego showed him his power.

“I can see everything,” he whispers. Including, unfortunately, Tony’s heart issues and the way his body was being pulled towards death slowly but surely. Peter pulls it back a little, almost expecting Tony to notice but he doesn’t say anything about it.

Instead he asks, “what do you mean?”

“I mean that I can feel everything about you, Tony. I can feel the warmth of your body, the way your lungs are moving, your heartbeat…” he trails off as he closes his eyes and focuses on Tony’s form, marveling at how it all came together, marveling at _Tony_.

“Creepy,” Tony says and just like that the spell is broken.

“Hey!” Peter says, offended that Tony ruined his good time.

“Pro tip, Quill, the last thing you want to tell a guy when you’re in bed with him is that you can feel his fucking _lungs_ moving. That’s not sexy,” he says and Peter rolls his eyes, flipping them over so he was hovering over Tony and grins.

“Well I’m sure I can make up for it.”

*

Tony had gone a little stir-crazy in the Milano forever ago so as soon as they land he’s out the door, inability to breathe be damned. Thankfully though his system seems to agree with the air around him even if it tastes bizarre so he walks off, taking in the incredible sight of the stars from this planet. He wasn’t even sure they were in the same solar system anymore and Peter’s map was… well Tony was certain it was internal because everyone else was lost too until recently. Must be a celestial thing, Tony figures. Either way he walks down streets that are a deep blue, almost purple in color with buildings that match. There were other bits of color too from the flowers, the occasional shrubs, and the street lamps or what passed for them were grey.

Truthfully he had no idea where he was and for the first time in a long time he relaxes, enjoying the space around him because no one knew who he was here. He was, for all intents and purposes, free from everything that limited him back home. Home, he thinks, and hopes Thanos hadn’t shown up yet. The decision to leave hadn’t been an easy one but realistically Steve and the others had everything the Guardians had on Thanos, the lack of Tony’s help wouldn’t be world shattering. He doubted even the Guardians would have made that much of a difference though he made them promise to agree to send any relevant information on Thanos to earth immediately if they got anything new. And then he left.

Here he didn’t need to be Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He could be anyone he wanted to be and honestly he didn’t want to be anyone at all. For once he wanted to live a normal life. “Tony!” a sharp voice says from behind him and he turns, watching Nebula stalk over to him looking angry. He’s learned that that’s just how her face sits.

“What are you doing out here? I thought we told you to stay inside,” she says in the same sharp tone she always uses.

“Nebs, you can’t keep the poor guy locked up forever. Humans need to roam around and do things otherwise they get bored and then they’re like rats, causing trouble and chewing through walls and stuff,” Kraglin says and Tony frowns.

“Where are you getting your information?” he asks and Kraglin holds up a book.

“Picked it up a couple stops ago so we could learn what to do with ya like we did with Peter, ‘cept apparently he’s not a regular Terran so we gotta start all over again. Why?” he asks.

Tony laughs, “Terrans don’t chew through walls, or anything else that isn’t food usually. Though the distraction thing is right, leave us with nothing to do too long and we go pretty stir crazy pretty fast. I have a shorter attention span than most and I’ve explored every crevice of the Milano at least four times already,” and it’s captain many more times. But even Peter lost his luster after awhile though to no fault of his own. He couldn’t help that Tony was bored and using sex as a distraction, therefore ruining it for himself for the time being. Once he had something _else_ to occupy his time he was sure he’d be less bored with the activity.

“See? We have to let him loose a little otherwise he’ll go crazy and those are _his_ words,” Kraglin says to Nebula.

“He doesn’t even know where he is or where he’s going! We need to put a tracker on him!” she says and Tony laughs, watching the argument in amusement. Nebula was very attached to him and these sorts of arguments broke out semi-frequently. When she had found out Peter had used his celestial powers on Tony she threatened to rip his spine out through his ass.

“Nebs, humans are weirdly resilient. They’re on _every_ surface of the earth just about and they have places called ‘Death Valley’, Peter told me about it! And they have places where ice blows all around for months on end! He’ll be fine,” Kraglin insists.

“You are lying, the planet is lush and warm, there are no ice storms or ‘Death Valley’s. I was _there,_ ” she counters.

“Actually there is a place called Death Valley, it’s a tourist attraction and there _are_ places on earth where ice blows though not usually for months straight. We get snow storms all the time through our winter months but they aren’t a constant thing, just something that happens every few weeks or so,” he tells Nebula.

She looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Humans named something ‘Death Valley’ and they _visit_ it? Why? And what do you mean ‘snow’ storms every few weeks? An environment that cold would kill humans,” she says.

“It would if we didn’t figure out a way to combat the cold. We wear coats stuffed with down mostly, feathers,” he offers for clarification. “They shield us from most of the weather and then scarves, mitts, and ear muffs do the rest. And yeah, we usually get rain every few weeks or so too except in the summer, then rain is a little more sparse. Usually the earlier months of the year are the wettest because all the snow and ice is melting and all the rain of spring is pouring in too.”

Nebula and Kraglin look at him like he’s telling them some kind of ghost story. “You have a hell planet,” Nebula tells him and Tony laughs.

“You should see the spiders, they can be as big as my head,” he says and gets the exact reaction he’s looking for. Namely disgust.

“I hope Thanos burns the earth. No offense,” Nebula adds when she thinks the statement might offend Tony.

“Trust me, if most people saw a spider that big they’d also want to burn the earth down, trust me. My best friend is terrified of spiders and all other bugs,” he says. He missed Rhodey but he refused to leave with Tony and they kept in regular contact still. Tony wanted to learn how the hell to make a device that could communicate _that_ far and near instantaneously but Rocket insisted he start with ‘basics’. Rocket’s basics and his basics were two wildly different things.

“Your friend’s fear is not fear, it is common sense. Now back to the ship, you’ve been let out long enough,” she tells him, gesturing for him to head back to the Milano.

“He has not, humans need more space than that,” Kraglin says and they start arguing again immediately. Tony goes over to a flowerbed and starts examining the flora there, poking at the flowers to see if they were special or if they just looked nice. Nebula yanks him back just before one of the flowers spits some kind of yellow goo that sizzles the sidewalk where it lands.

“Don’t tough those,” she warns a little too late.

“Thanks for the warning. Anything else deadly in here?” he asks, poking another flower only to have Nebula pull him back again even though the flower does nothing.

“Why is he doing this?” Nebula asks Kraglin for some reason and god help him, he pulls out the damn book on humans.

“They’re pretty curious I guess,” is what he comes up with.

“I can see that. How do we make them stop it?” she asks.

“You let us poke things,” Tony tells her.

“Something other than that,” Nebula says.

“Nah, he’s right. This thing says they’ll stop at pretty much nothing to get what they’re looking for and that includes… _death_. What kind of species are you?” Kraglin asks, shaking his head and muttering about self-preservation instincts.

“Didn’t you all pretty much sign a death warrant when you first got to earth and decided to fight off Thanos? Because I feel like humans aren’t the only reckless species out there,” Tony says in his species’ defense.

“We also left,” Nebula points out.

“Because Rocket whined a lot,” Tony says, “that doesn’t count.”

“We are not letting you poke things until you die,” Nebula tells him and hoists him to his feet. Well, they’d see about that Tony thinks.

*

“Does it bother you that they kind of treat you like a pet?” Peter asks as Kraglin and Nebula argue over Tony’s food. He’s already eaten and he couldn’t feel any indigestion so he assumed whatever it was he ate agreed with his system and it tasted good too.

“Not really, it’s kind of funny. Why?” he asks, looking up at Peter.

He shrugs, “it bothered me when Yondu and his crew did that to me. I guess at least they aren’t threatening to eat you every five minutes so there’s that.”

Tony smiles and leans into Peter. “They’re only trying to look out for me even if it’s kind of insulting that they sort of treat me like a pet. At least I’m a talking pet, that’s pretty cool,” Tony says. He’d be excited about a talking pet too if he were Kraglin and Nebula. He and Peter look out to Nebula and Kraglin as they argue.

“That was more than his caloric intake requires!” Nebula yells.

“He ate less than he needed yesterday, I checked so it balances out! If we don’t feel him right he’ll _starve_ ,” Kraglin argues.

“Guys, I’m not starving and humans eat more than their normal caloric intake all the time with no issues so long as they get a little exercise, I’m fine,” he tells them so they’ll stop arguing about his food.

“Don’t worry I’ve got the exercise covered,” Peter adds. Kraglin and Nebula wrinkle their noses at Peter and he laughs. “What, you two are missing out,” he tells them.

“I miss out on nothing, I find his species hideous,” Nebula says and Tony snorts and starts laughing at the look on Kraglin’s face.

“His species looks like _my_ species, Nebs!” he says, offended. He had figured out long ago that he and Nebula were together.

Nebula shrugs, “you beauty is on the inside and that’s all that matters,” she tells him.

“I can’t believe you just called me ugly,” Kraglin says, a little hurt sounding.

Nebula awkwardly pats his shoulder, “there, there. That’s how Terrans offer comfort,” she tells him.

Tony does his best to keep himself from laughing at their amusing misconceptions. “They have issues now come on, lets go,” Peter says, drawing him away

*

The first few times Peter did it he had no idea what he was doing, but then Drax comments on Tony’s youthfulness one day and asks if it was an affect of the environment they were in. Tony informs him that all the tests he ran suggested that the composure of this planet’s atmosphere would support his system so no; his youth was likely not an affect of the environment. But Peter knew what happened so he does his best to find Tony later.

“Hey,” he says somewhat nervously as he approaches Tony from behind. He’s poking at some flower he found earlier and even though Peter knew they weren’t special he let Tony do his thing. If he didn’t have something to do he snuck off and got into trouble that Nebula was usually saving him from thanks to the tracker she had Tony carry around all the time. Tony seemed to find it amusing but Peter worried if he was hiding his feelings the way he had when he first got picked up by aliens.

“Yeah?” he asks, looking over his shoulder at Peter. Peter is suddenly nervous and Tony seems to pick up on it, “hey, is everything okay?” he asks.

“Technically yeah,” Peter says. “But um… earlier, when Drax said something about you looking younger, I did that,” he tells Tony, just rushing it out all at once.

Tony frowns, “what do you mean?” he asks.

“I mean I think I’ve been reversing your aging. I didn’t know what I was doing at first; it just felt like I was pulling you- or the things that combine to make you- back from decay I guess. That’s the best way I can describe it. It wasn’t until Drax said something that I even _noticed_ and then I realized… Look, I’m sorry. I know I should have asked before I went messing around in your body doing things I didn’t understand but-” he stops because Tony has stood up and pressed his finger to Peter’s lips.

“I already figured it out ages ago, no pun intended. I could literally feel my heart beat better because I guess you fixed that too. The only explanation was your power and that’s when I noticed that I looked younger as well. You might want to stop though and not because I have any kind of problem with forever drinking from the fountain of youth, but I don’t really want to be a child again,” he says and Peter laughs.

“Good point. Why didn’t you tell me though?” he asks and Tony shrugs.

“It’s your power to learn and figure out and you were trying to find a way to build yourself a planet so I thought I’d leave you to it,” he says.

Peter smiles, “well when I figure a planet out we can go fuck off and live there without Kraglin and Nebula arguing about your mental stimulation,” he says and Tony laughs.

“I can’t argue, they’ve been brining me all kinds of books on engineering, plants, animals, and a bunch of other cool stuff so I mean I’m winning here,” he points out.

He pulls Tony in close, feeling the vibration of Tony’s energy because he was so used to seeing it both through his eyes and through his celestial abilities. “You sure?” he asks in a serious tone.

“I’m sure,” Tony says softly, “they just need time to adjust to a new species being around and their paying strict attention to things like what I eat has saved me a lot of trouble,” Tony points out. That was true, Peter supposed. They had learned what things were similar in composition to the things that hadn’t much agreed with Tony’s system and steered him away from eating those things and other foods that were similar again.

“Okay. If they start annoying you tell Gamora, or me, we’ll deal with it. Or hell, tell Rocket and he’ll know how you feel considering we all treated him like a rat when we first picked him up,” Peter says. He regretted it now, especially after that bar fight. He might not be on the best of terms with Rocket on any given day but he didn’t want to insult him either.

Tony leans up and kisses him gently, “I can stand up for myself Peter. I appreciate the offer but if I get annoyed everyone will know it.”

So Peter remembered thanks to their brief confrontation with the Avengers. “Okay then. Now personally I think we should get to that exercise Terrans need or you know, Nebula and Kraglin will freak out,” he says and Tony laughs.

“Pretty sure they’d freak out more if they witnessed the exercise,” he says.

“At least we don’t have to deal with Drax, he’d stand around and chat with no regard to human’s _private_ mating rituals or whatever he calls them,” Peter says and Tony starts laughing.

“He’d want to see the mechanics and probably insult them all,” he says and shakes his head. “Thank god Nebula and Kraglin would just _go_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Nebula and Kraglin both have a 'Terran treat pocket' in their coats because they're worried about Tony's blood sugar, especially if they take him on any kind of mission. Everyone is surprised when Tony makes a highly advanced suit that makes him stronger than Gamora and Drax combined. Drax is jealous, Rocket wants one.
> 
> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
